The Hand Of Judgment
by Trailrider4life
Summary: LaRone, Brightwater, Quiller, Grave, and Marcross go around the galaxy in their stolen ISB Suwantek TL-1800, serving justice one case at a time. Even though these Stormtroopers know their stuff, they are a touch different. They are deserters. Follow them through and see how it goes as these five join up with Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, as well as Chewbacca and Leia!
1. Chapter 1

Daric LaRone was an Imperial Stormtrooper along with his buddy, Saberan Marcross. Korlo Brightwater was a Scout Trooper, Taxtro Grave was a Sniper, and Joak Quiller was a Stormtrooper Pilot. These five troopers worked together, but there was something a touch different about them.

They were deserters.

LaRone killed an ISB officer in self defense after an operation on Teardrop where they were forced to murder civilians. Drelfin was on LaRone, saying how he missed the civilians on purpose and was not loyal to the Empire. LaRone killed the Major in front of Brightwater, Quiller, Grave, and Marcross, and the five troopers left in an ISB modified Suwantek TL-1800, deemed the _Gillia._

After fleeing to the Outer Rim, the 'Hand of Judgment' fought for justice around the galaxy. Inside their 'borrowed', as Brightwater had called it, Suwantek, they had tons of fake ID's, Two speeders for Brightwater, stormtrooper armer, a room full of BlasTech-E11's, and more than the troopers could ever need to make it.

After they had taken a swoop gang off some farmers, that were actually Rebels, the five headed out again.

"Any injuries?" LaRone asked as Quiller flew them through the Outer Rim.

"Brightwater shook his head. "Only to my speeder bike."

Quiller spoke from the piolt's seat, "I'm all good. Not even a burn mark."

Grave was next. "All good, LaRone. How about you, Marcross?"

"Good as ever."

LaRone nodded as he listened to the reports from the other four. "Good," He said. "Where to now, Quiller?"

Quiller made a noise somewhat like a laugh. "I have no idea. I was thinking maybe, I don't know. Somewhere low key. Tatooine?" He cruised the _Gillia _along, waiting for an answer.

Grave wiped sweat from his forhead. "Too hot there," he said. "How about Hoth? I like the cold."

Brightwater looked at Grave. "No! Not Hoth. I can'y fly my speeder there!" He nodded toward Quiller. "Tatooine is better."

LaRone looked at Marcross, who was unusually quiet. "You okay, Marcross? You look, tired..." LaRone looked at him, puzzled.

Marcross cleared his throat. "I am. LaRone, can I talk to you in private?" He looked at Larone who nodded, and they walked to the back quarters.

"What is it, Marcross?"

"LaRone, we need to vote a leader. Quarrelling over it gets us no where. They want what each of them want. Let's tell the others. I didn't wanna bring it up in there." He started walking off, and then stopped. "And I vote you."

"Leader?" LaRone whispered to himself. "Strange..." He shrugged it off and walked up behind Brightwater. "Okay, so Marcross thinks we should have a leader. Votes seem fair. Brightwater?"

The scout looked at LaRone and laughed before saying, "You, of course."

Grave was second. "LaRone."

Marcross had already put his vote in, and Quiller looked at the four men. "LaRone, you're stuck with it."

Brightwater laughed. "Glad it's not me. Okay, Daric LaRone, leader of Hand of Judgment, Tatooine sound good?" He looked at Grave who snorted, and LaRone nodded.

"Yeah. Low key. Very low key. Probably won't run into any ISB or Imps at all in that sand pile." He looked back at Grave. "You okay with it?"

Grave snorted again. "Sure. Won't run into Imps or ISB. Just Lord Vader himself. That's all. What do you say, Marcross?"

Marcross waved a hand at LaRone. "Whatever he does," he said calmly. Marcross always had a good head on his shoulders, no doubt. But he never got stirred up. _EVER._

LaRone looked at his little 'army'. "Tatooine it is, boys. Tatooine."


	2. Chapter 2

Quiller cruised them into Tatooine's view in 4 standard hours. The young souding voice at the spaceport's landing asked for cargo and verification ID.

"Yes, sir. No cargo as we are landing to see relatives. Just two speeders. Our verification ID is _Gillia_ 11879034." Quiller waited for a response.

"Okay, _Gillia_, you are in hangar five, slot 22, land when ready."

Quiller made a face. "That was simple. These ISB codes really get you by."

LaRone looked at him and nodded before saying, "Yeah. Glad this thing was decked out. We'd be dead if it wasn't." He looked at Brightwater who was playing with one of his gloves. "What are you doing?" he asked him.

Brightwater looked up and said, "I've been on this Suwantek for 4 standard hours, and have had nothing to do." He laughed. "Just entertaining myself, I guess."

Grave looked up from his sniper rifle he had been cleaning. "I could have easily found you something to do." He looked at Marcross was charging his BlasTech's battery pack. "See," Grave said. "Something to do."

LaRone rolled his eyes. "Alright fellas, tighten up. We could meet with Imps down here." He looked at Quiller as he landed the _Gillia _with ease, and lowered the ramp.

The five men walked down the ramp, and there was one official there. "Hello, crew of the _Gillia. _I'm Captain Thrad. I just need to check you and your ship over and you are good to go." He gestured toward the ramp.

"Yessir, we understand. Board her. It's all clear." Brightwater stepped to the side to let Thrad on the ship, and a couple minutes later the Captain returned.

"Clear. Now you are free to roam are hot, but none-the-less wonderful planet. Enjoy, boys," he said coolly, standing at ease. The men nodded and walked from the port. Grave was the first to speak.

"Friendly man. Way friendly. Think he is on to us?"

LaRone shook his head. "Nope. The people here are polite. Only farmers come here, so visitors are something they appreciate."

"And," Marcross added, "We are safe here. No Imperials around. See?" He gestured around them, and only thing Grave could see was heat waves.

They walked in silence for a few minutes when Brightwater pointed in front of Quiller. "Speeder bus station. Let's head out. Where do you wanna go?"

Quiller looked deep in thought before her said, "Mos Eisley. To some remote civilization." He looked at the others who nodded.

"Agreed," they said in unison. The five troopers walked to the speeder bus station and paid one tenth of a credit a piece to board the bus.

Nodding to the vents, Brightwater laughed. "It has air!" Grave harrumphed and looked at him.

"You're the reason we are ON this fireball. I don't want to here you say one, and I mean _ONE_ word about heat." He crossed his arms over his chest and settled into the seat.

Quiller, LaRone, and Marcross laughed at the two men. The five of them took up to rows, Quiller sat beside Brightwater, causing him to be crammed in by Grave. LaRone sat with Marcross behind the trio.

LaRone closed his eyes, and let the cool air blow over his face. He was starting to doze off, when the intercom in the bus buzzed to life.

"Mos Eisley. We are in Mos Eisley."

LaRone groaned and stood up, allowing Marcross to get up from the seat. Brightwater had a comical look on his face and Quiller looked agitated.

"Does Brightwater know when to shut up? Grave is so kriffing mad he can't see in a kriffing straight line!" He looked at Grave who silently followed the scout.

Marcross laughed and LaRone snorted. He looked at Quiller and said, "No, he doesn't. Not at all."

As they exited the speeder bus in single file, LarRone looked around. He didn't believe his eyes and let something slip.

"Kriff! Blast it! Get in the milking cantina! NOW!" He urged the men forward, all of them confused.

Brightwater looked at LaRone. "Wha-?"

LaRone stopped him. "Go!" he snapped.

Brightwater marched forward, and Marcross, Grave, nor Quiller asked anything.

As they entered the cantina, LaRone explained. Before he talked, he took in a shaky breath.

"Grave was right. No Imps. No ISB. Only Lord Vader."


	3. Chapter 3

All of the men's jaws dropped. Brightwater was stunned, obviously.

"Vader? Here? On Tatooine?"

Grave rolled his eyes and LaRone looked at the other men. Quiller and Marcross sat stunned in their seats. The term 'Lord Vader' struck fear in evryone around the galaxy. Let alone, deserters...

As soon as the Hand of Judgment crew settled down, Marcross looked up.

"Vader alert. Throw up a mental shiled and look away."

The four nodded and as Vader was questioning the Cantina owner, a member of the 501st busted in.

"Sir," the audio edited voice said. "We've found Skywalker's home. He lives on a moisture farm."

The Sith Lord nodded, and with a sweep of his cape, was gone.

Marcross let out a breath. "Too close. Way too close."

LaRone nodded, then looked to at the other men. "Skywalker? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Grave looked deep in though, then he muttered lowly, "Luke Skywalker. Vader's long lost son. He had searched him on the ISB file, remember?"

Marcross's eyes went wide. "We are on the same planet as Lord Vader's son?"

"Kriff," Brightwater bit out. "Kriff this whole Milking world."

LaRone looked at them. "Don't panic just yet. I wanna see this Skywalker. Brightwater, take the speeder bus back to the port and get you speeder. Let's follow a Sith Lord."

"Affirmative." Brightwater walked through the cantina's door and vanished.

As if it just now registered with him, Grave looked at LaRone. "_Follow a Sith Lord?" _

LaRone nooded. "Yes. To Skywalker's. I have a weird feeling this is the same Skywalker we rescued on Teardrop."

Grave nodded once, letting the intel seep in. _LaRone's lost it. He really has._

Marcross looked around, and a waitress waltzed her way toward their table. "May I help you?" She smiled, and pulled out her notepad.

Marcross nodded. "Four waters, please. It's terribly hot."

The waitress nodded and smiled. "Not from here, I suppose."

LaRone spoke next. "No ma'am, we aren't. We aren't from anywhere, really. Quiller just flies us around."

She nodded and walked off to another table. Marcross looked at his leader.

"Why lie?"

"We can't give off real info without poiting to the fact we are not supposed to be hanging around."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'OH'."

Marcross didn't say anything else until the waitress came back with water. "From Skywalker's moisture farm. Good stuff."

She set all the glasses down and left them a ticket.

"Skywalker's moisture farm, located 4 kilos east of Mos Eisley. Who says we use this adress instead of following our Lord around?" Grave asked.

"Good idea," Marcross said, and LaRone nodded. "Agreed."

After they drank their waters, Brightwater cruised in.

"Ready?"

All the men nodded. LaRone looked at the speeder.

"I see you rented one."

Brightwater looked guilty. "Had to. The ones on our Suwantek were one seaters only."

Nodding, the Hand of Judgment members piled in.

"So we have the adress, and won't have to follow Vader. So that's one plus," Grave said from beside LaRone. Quiller sat up front with Brightwater, and Marcross sat at LaRone's right.

"Okay, that's even better."

And with a rev of the motor, the five headed out to see Luke Skywalker. Little did they know what they were getting themselves into...

* * *

**A/N: Okay so please excuse errors, and feel free to point them out! Anything you would like added, mention and I will see what I can do! Han, Luke, and Leia will become kinda main characters as the story progresses, so don't worry! Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

After a 10 minute speeder ride, they reached Skywalker's place.

Before Vader...

LaRone looked around. "Stay here," he said. "I will go in alone."

The rest nodded and LaRone knocked on the door. A young boy with sand colored hair and big green eyes opened the door.

"Alright, Skywalker. I'm..."

The kid's big green eyes got even bigger. "LaRone! Are Quiller, Grave, Marcross, and Brightwater out there?" He peered over LaRone's shoulder.

"Yeah, kid. They are. I guess you remember Teardrop." LaRone looked at the young boy's face.

Luke nodded. "Yeah. Even after you knew Han and I were Rebels, you saved us. Thanks, again, for that."

LaRone nodded. "No problem. But, we actually do have one. Vader is on his way here. And he seems angry.

Luke shifted his eyes to look into LaRone's. "You have to take me with you! Vader wants me dead!"

"With us?"

"Yes! Anaki-" Luke stopped himself and said, "Vader wants to kill me. I left the Rebel base on Hoth because of him!"

LaRone looked back at the speeder and said to the kid, "Let's go explain it to the rest of the Judgment crew.''

Luke nodded and went out to the speeder. Quickly, he explained the Sith Lord situation.

"Of course, kid!" Brightwater said. "Let's get you off this dust ball!"

"Agreed," Marcross and Grave said together, and Quiller nodded. "Absolutely."

LaRone patted Luke's shoulder. "Alright, kid. Let's go to Hoth."

Grave perked up. "Hoth?"

Luke nodded. "The Rebel base is there now."

Grave gave a single nod, and smashed himself flat against Marcross. "Alright, sit here." He patted the seat beside him, and Luke squeezed in.

They had just got situated in the speeder with Brightwater and Quiller up front, LaRone in the back with Luke, Marcross, and Grave. Then something happened. Vader came flying past them.

Seeing him, Quiller swore. "Luke, lie flat!" he hissed.

Doing as instructed, Luke got on the bottom of the speeder floor and let the the trio of men cover him with their boots. He sat perfectly still, and the speeder lurched off.

Vader hadn't seen them take off, and when he noticed, he left 5 of the 501st members at the moisture farm, and headed out. "I want those men STOPPED!" he snapped to his speeder pilot. The man swallowed and pushed the little 500 model to it's limit.

Brightwater flew in the 5 seater, weaving through the desert. That's when LaRone noticed they weren't at Mos Eisley.

"Uhm, Brightwater? Where are-" But Brightwater cut him off.

"Shortcut."

Grave groaned. "Great. Now we have a wanted man in our speeder and we are lost."

Brightwater waved a hand at the spaceport in front of them. "Not lost. Just here 30 minutes faster."

Grave looked at the port, and was mildly shocked. "Uhhhh... Nice work, pal."

Brightwater snorted and cruised the rented speeder in. By the time they got it turned back in to the port's speeder rent store, Vader was already there searching for them.

Quiller forked the docking money fee into the machine, and the lock on the _Gillia _Busted open. He started her up and got her ready to take off.

Everyone was in except Luke and LaRone, and they were making their way up the ramp when Vader saw them. "There! Stop them!" he pointed toward the Suwantek and three of the 501st men came at them.

Luke ran while spitting out 10 different swear words in Huttese. "Cheeska Slimo! Kriffing Slimo! Quakian Monkey Lizards!" he yelled at the stormtroopers. Pulling out his hold out blaster, he shot them in the thighs, dropping them.

LaRone turned arond. "Nice. Now c'mon before he gets us!"

Luke and LaRone boarded the _Gillia, _And Quiller swung them into the air. He switched on autopilot and looked at Luke. "Nice language, kid. Never heard a teen swear so much." He laughed and turned batch to the ship.

Luke's expression twisted. "I was swearing?"

The five men laughed, and started their voyage for Hoth.


	5. Chapter 5

The six men on the _Gillia _sat, talked, and laughed on the long trip to Hoth. Luke looked at the stormtroopers in front of him.

"But you know, I always thought of stormtroopers as people that wanted to harm me. But now... I see you different. You're not that cheap slimo."

LaRone cocked his head. "Thanks, I think..."

Brightwater and Grave laughed. "Thanks, Kid. It is nice for the Hand Of Judgment to be looked upon with a smile," Brightwater said.

Marcross smiled at Luke. "You're a good kid, Luke. Stay that way."

Quiller was still flying, when something came up on the holo. "Uh, LaRone. There's a gang of pirates on the planet directly below us, which is... Corellia. They have children held hostage. It's on my holo."

LaRone got up from his seat and walked over. He frowned before saying, "Land us. Use the code 11879034."

"Affirmative."

Quiller declined speed and eased them into Corellia's atmosphere. Luke looked at the planet, and Marcross got up to get 5 fresh BlasTech E-11's.

Grave got his sniper rifle out, and hauled onto his shoulder. "Well, kid. Pull that saber out. You're gonna see some action."

Luke nodded, and fingered his lightsaber. _Action? Am I ready? _

Quiller landed them without a hitch, and lowered the ship ramp. The 5 troopers and the young Jedi kid walked onto the streets.

"Okay, the fight is in Corellia sector 4. Right over," Quiller scanned the city. "Right over there."

LaRone nodded. "Okay men. Two to a row, and let's charge in. Ready... Charge!"

Luke was up front with LaRone, Brightwater jogged behind them with Quiller at his right, and Marcross ad Grave brought up the back.

They reached the battle area, and LaRone raised his blaster at a man dressed in pirates' garb. "HOLD IT!" LaRone bellowed.

"LaRone? Luke?" The pirate's eyebrows raised, and none other than Han Solo stood before them. "Boy am I glad to see you. Her Worshipfulness dropped me here alone to take care of this. I was calling in back up, but we can handle it now." Han drew his blaster and a pirate fell.

"You killed him?" Luke said, surprised.

"Yeah, kid. I said for them to hand over the kids. They refused. So, now I'm killing them. Fair enough?"

Luke nodded and activated his lightsaber.

LaRone put the troopers in a wide circle, surrounding the pirates.

"Hold it steady! And... FIRE!"

Han, Quiller, Marcross, LaRone, And Grave opened fire on the pirates. Luke charged in with his lightsaber, freeing the kids from their shackles.

After about 2 minutes of shooting, all the pirates were dead. pirates over. "Good work, Solo."

Han nodded. "Yeah, you too. I

Grave kicked on of thewould have been dead if not for you and the kid showing up when you did."

Grave nodded, and Brightwater was herding the kids back to their houses. "Now go on to where you live. Tell your Mothers and fathers you're alright. Go on now."

He turned around. "Nice work. Now, let's get going. Han, where's your YT-1300 freighter?"

Han looked at him. "The _Falcon _is at Echo Base. Her Worship dropped me here. Think you could add me along for the party? Run me and Luke to Hoth?"

LaRone laughed. "We were on our way there, Solo. Come along. 7 make, well, for a crammed Suwantek, but hey, it's alright."

Han grinned. "I always hated Stormtroopers. But you, Hand Of Judgment, are a BIG exception." He laughed and followed the troops and Luke to the _Gillia._

* * *

**Okay, so what do y'all think? More, or Drop it?**


	6. Chapter 6

As the seven men made their way through the Corellian streets to the Suwantek, they talked about the Alliance's progress.

"Her Worship put us on that kriffing ice hole. It's full of nothing but snow and _frustation._"

LaRon laughed. "Who's this 'Her Worship'?" He looked at Han, then Luke who rolled his eyes.

"Han calls Leia that," Luke said. He looked at Han who was laughing.

"Sorry, kid. I know you still have feelings for her, but she's mine," he casually stretched, and grinned.

Luke, now defensive, raised his voice. "Who did she kiss, Han? Tell me that!" he screamed.

LaRone decided to break it up. "Solo! Skywalker, easy. C'mon fellas. There's not enough standard hours in a day to fight. Let's just head to Echo Base, and I wanna meet this Princess."

"Well, fine with me," Han said, looking at Luke. "She will be happy to have a visitor."

Luke looked at Han, and mumbled. "Cheeska Slimo. Kriffing, blasting, milking Slimo."

Han flashed an angry look at the kid, and Quiller tried not to laugh. "Luke, watch your mouth." He laughed once, and Brightwater supressed a smile.

Grave and Marcross were already at the _Gillia_, and the other five boarded her. Quiller started her up, lifted the ramp, and got in the air.

"So, wonder what those pirates wanted with those Corellian kids?" Brightwater half-said, half-asked.

Han looked at him. "They wanted the parents to come for them, and they were going to make them pay to get them back. Five-thousand credits per kid."

"Nothing but SCUM. Bottom line," Brightwater said. "How much further till Hoth?" He turned to look at Quiller.

"One standard hour. Getting crammed?" Quiller asked with a laugh.

Brightwater went back to his bunk and laughed. "Nope," he called, "Just tired!" As he walked back there, Luke was propped agaisnt the wall. "Hey, Skywalker. What's up?"

Luke shook his head, continueing to levitate his lightsaber.

Brightwater shrugged and went into his bunk and sat on the bed.

_I wonder if Solo made him that mad over that princess...?_

And then, for no real reason, Brightwater remembered how he had loaned his utility belt to the kid.

_MY LUCKY COIN!_

He jumped up and ran to Luke. "You still got my belt?" he asked hopefully.

Luke laughed, and held it up with the Force. "I was wondering when you would ask." He smireked and eased it toward Brightwater.

Taking it, he laughed. "Will I ever get used to that?" He dug inside the belt, pulling out an old Tatooine coin. "It's still here!"

Luke smiled. "Yeah, I took care of it." He nodded toward Brightwater and walked to the front.

Playing with the coin, Brightwater sat on his bunk. He twirled it around in his fingers, when suddenly, he clattered to the floor. The _Gillia_ lurched, and he bent down to pick up the coin. It lurched again, and he was sent into the wall.

"Kriff!"

Activating his comm., he called Quiller.

"Quiller? Situation?"

"Pirate attack. Turbolasers are ready. Get into position. Solo and Grave have the port side. You and the kid get starboard. LaRone is taking stern. Marcross is co-piloting."

"Got it." Brightwater went to the starboard side of the Suwantek, and climbed his ladder. Luke was inside his laser, putting on the headset.

After getting his own headset on, LaRone's voice came through.

"Alright men, Let's kill some scum."

Luke looked around. He was shaky, and then Ben's voice flowed through his mind.

_Let the force control you. Let it guide your hands, and calm your mind. Steady, Luke._

Taking a deep breath, he loosened his grip on the handles. The force surged through him, and one Corellien Corvette faded with orange and red bursts.

"Whoo-hoo! Nice job, kid!" Han's voice came through his headset.

"Thanks, but Han, look to your side. A big ship is comin 'round!"

Han's laser whirled around, and then the ship was nothing but an explosion.

"Got 'em!"

Grave and Han were a deadly combo, and any ship that came past their side, was gone. Lule and Brightwater were alright together, but still, Han ad Grave were the best.

"LaRone, how's the stern?" Grave asked.

"Doin' alright. Just some small combat ships."

"Brightwater, how's starboard?"

"All good."

"Luke, nice shot. Kepp it up!" Quiller said from up at the pilot's seat.

Luke nodded to himself, ad replied to Quiller, "Got it, Quiller. Let's get rid of these pirates!" He squeezed his missle realese buttons, and two more pirate ships burst.

After about 5 more minutes of shooting, all the pirates were gone. As the 6 men climbed from the laser hubs, they cheered and whooped.

"Good job, guys." LaRone smirked. "All of you were good shots. Especially Solo and Luke."

Grave shouldered Han. "We make a great team. Solo, how about I fly with you and Chewie, ehh?"

Han laughed. "Any day pal. Any day."

Quiller looked up from his screen. "Landing on Hoth in about two minutes."

Luke looked up, and suddenly, felt a great disturbance in the Force. Ben's voice was back.

_Luke, your sister is in trouble. Take Han with you to General Rieken's. Chewie will be waiting for you there. _

Luke looked at Han, and sighed.

_Yes, Ben. I will as soon as we land._

* * *

**_A/N: Should I stop now? I love this story, and went off of the Allegiance books. I love typing this, but am I wasting time?_**


	7. Chapter 7

As Quiller sent the _Gillia_ smoothly through the ice and snow atmospere of Hoth, Luke started sweating. What Ben told him about Leia was tearing him apart.

"Skywalker, you uhhh... Alright?" Grave looked at the young Jedi that was tapping his foot and pursing his lips.

After gazing in the distance for a minute, he looked at Grave.

"Never been better."

"Riiight."

Luke looked at Grave and gave a shut-up-or-I'll-hit-you look, and Grave snapped his mouth shut. Turning, he mumbled something inaudible, and slumped down in the copilot's seat.

Now it was Han's turn.

"Kid, your forehead is soaked in sweat. You sure your alright?" The smuggler's face showed true concern. Something Luke didn't see a lot from the old pirate.

"Yeah. Well, uhm, Han. I need you to come with me to Reiken's office when Quiller lands us." Luke shot a glance to Grave, and then looked at Han, who nodded. Luke nodded back, and then looked out the cockpit.

_So much ice..._

LaRone came from the back of the Suwantek, giving his shoulders a roll and his arms a limbering stretch.

"How in Hoth did you make a base _here_?"

He looked at the two Rebels they had aboard, and Han spoke before Luke.

"Talk to Her Worship when we land."

Luke winced at hearing a reference to his sister, and Marcross and Brightwater noticed.

"Think that he is worked up over that Princess?" Brightwater asked Marcross.

"Nahh, something is bugging him bad. Not just the fact he and Han both have feelings for her."

Brightwater gave a single nod, and then the ship shook.

"Son of a Sith! Ice storm hittin' us heavy!" Quiller boomed from the pilot's seat.

Luke punched his comm. button to Reiken's office.

"General, it's Skywalker here. I'm aboard a Suwantek TL-1800 with five other men and Captain Solo. I need permission to land and the opening of Echo Base doors. There's an ice storm out here, and the _Gillia_ is getting hit hard."

Waiting for an answer, static came back, but through it he heard the confirmation of his request.

"Alright, Quiller. If you can navigate us to the big ice cave, then we are all clear. Doors are open and they're waiting on us."

Quiller nodded and steered the shuddering ship to Echo Base, and gently swung her down.

"Kriff, talk about a storm!"

He looked around, lowered the ramp, and shooed all the men down it. Closing it behind them, he looked around at the Rebel base.

"Where's Skywalker and Solo?"

"Ran off to some General's office," Marcross answered Quiller's question.

Soon, two pilots met the five deserter stormtroopers at their ship.

"Hello, men. I'm Wedge Antilles of Rougue Squadron. This is Wes Janson," he gestured to the man beside him. "He flies with me. And Luke is in the Rougues, too, wherever he ran off to."

LaRone stepped up.

"I'm Daric LaRone. Leader of The Hand of Judgment. This is Karlo Brightwater, our scout, Joak Quiller, the Hand's pilot, Taxtro Grave, the sniper, and Sabaren Marcross, Stor-. Just a trooper like myself. We do the planning and foot fighting."

Wedge nodded, and eyed the group. "We have heard of the deserters that run that group. You them?"

"Kriff." LaRone looked at his friends.

"Buuuusted," Brightwater said with a laugh. "Yes, Wedge, we are them. We fight for justice, like you. So please, spare us and don't alert Lord Vader. Please?"

Wes laughed. "Vader? HERE? You're insane! Like we would alert him if we had his most wanted culprit here, which we do. We wouldn't alert him for the life of us!"

Quiller and Marcross let go of the breath they'd been holding since Wedge made the connection, and Grave snorted.

"Welcome to Echo Base. Make yourselves comfortable. Do whatever you like. I will direct Luke and Solo back to you when they come back from Reiken's."

Wedge stepped out of their way, and sent Wes back to his X-Wing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks, Shorty McGee, for your support!**_

* * *

"Leia is _missing_?" Luke's jaw dropped as soon as the words left his lips, and Han shifted his weight uneasily.

'I'm afraid so, Luke," even Reiken's usually level voice was unstable.

Han walked to the General's voice with his long lanky stride, and slammed a fist on the desk.

"Who took her?"

"Imperials."

"Noooo. I thought the Gungans took her." Han copped an attitude with Reiken, and sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Vader, stormtroopers, or what?"

"Vader."

"Kriff! How could you let Vader come in here and just _take_ her? Stang, Reieken. Blast this whole kriffing, milking, solling planet!"

"Vader was just on Tatooine," Luke said quietly. "He was trying to get me... When the Hand of Judgment saved me, he must have tracked our destination."

Reiken had shock in his eyes.

"The renegade stormtroopers rescued you?"

"Yes, took me aboard their ship, and brought me here. And they stopped on Corellia to free those children that Leia left Han to tend to."

Han winced at the Princess's name. "Yeah, General. And they're _here_. So, where do we look for Her Worship?"

"The Executor is where she is. I know that," Reiken said, disbelief still in his voice.

"Again? That woman has got a way with Vader, don't she?" Han remarked, beckoning to Chewbacca to fire up the Falcon. "We are heading to the Executor now. And taking the Hand with us. And Luke."

Chewie made a sound, gave a nod, a growl, the waved a massive paw at Han.

"Beat it, pal."

Chewie proceeded to groan at Han, and made a sound like he was laughing.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball. You were in that garbage chute, too. Don't even-" Han was now ranting to the Wookie, and Luke stopped him.

"Han. Enough."

Han shrugged, and basically shoved Chewie out the door.

"I am willing to let you go. But please, take care. You are the best we've got, Solo. And Luke, you're the only Jedi. Please, take care," he repeated.

Han nodded, and stalked out of the office. Luke gave something like a bow, and walked after Han.

"Got a plan?" he asked the ex-smuggler.

"Nope."

"After all these times of last minutes plans, don't you think we should think of one?"

"Nope."

"Han! You're insane!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. I get that a lot." Scanning the hangar, he found LaRone and the other men.

"LaRone! Vader has got Leia, and she's on the _Executor._ We are heading out to rescue her again, and wanted you to join." Han looked at the five renegades.

LaRone looked to his crew.

Quiller spoke first.

"I'll pilot."

"Here's a scout if you need one," Brightwater said, stepping up beside Quiller.

"Sharpshooter, in for duty," Grave remarked.

"I will fight willingly beside you," Marcross sated in his quiet braveness.

LaRone looked at them. "We're in."

Han nodded.

"Great. I'm ready to roll, and will fly the _Falcon_ with Chewie and Luke. You," he swung his hand around and jabbed a thumb at Quiller, "Will pilot a Corellian Corvette, and just follow my lead."

Quiller cocked his head.

"What? No plan?"

Luke shook his head.

"There never is..."


	9. Chapter 9

It took half of a standard hour to pack for all 7 men. Chewie was going, and so was R2-D2, along with C-3PO. Han then decided that they should all go in the _Falcon_, and they all unpacked, and the _RE-_packed back into the old freighter.

"All set?" asked Han, kicked up his feet.

All the men nodded, and Chewie howled.

"Alrighty, then. Quiller, lift 'er up," Han replied, and leaned back, resting his head in his palms.

LaRone and Luke sat in the lounge, Quiller and Han up front, and the rest were playing Sabacc. Chewie would always howl when Grave made a move that put him in jeopardy.

"Shesh, big guy. It's only Sabacc. Take it easy," Grave commented, as the Wookie slammed a furry paw onto the table.

Marcross looked at Grave.

"Making a Wookie mad is your last mistake, Grave. So watch what you say."

Chewie _HRRRRRRNNNNN_-ed and howled, and Grave looked at threepio.

"What did he say?"

Threepio's mechanical voice came piping up.

"Sir, he said that Marcross was indeed right. You musn't make him angry."

Grave rolled his eyes, and played another round. The Wookie and Grave battled it out, with Marcross and the golden droid watching. Chewie howled and carried on, and Grave looked at threepio again for interpretation.

"True Sabacc! Chewbacca has a True Sabacc hand!"

Grave threw down his chips, and got up. "Wasted my kriffing time, didn't I?"

Chewie laughed as much as a Wookie could, and Marcross tried not to.

Luke and LaRone had been deep in coversation the whole way, and Marcross decided to see what they were discussing.

"Kid, do you know the lay-out of the _Executor_?" LaRone asked Luke.

"No, but the Force will guide me to her. After all, she is my sister."

Marcross was taken aback.

_Sister? SISTER?!_ "Sister?" he accidentally said aloud.

Luke looked up. ''Yes... Leia is my twin."

LaRone laughed merrily, and Marcross looked embarrassed.

Luke looked off into the distance when Han came up behind them.

"How's the flight?"

Marcross and LaRone both nodded, but Luke remained dazed. Han grabbed his shoulder and shook it.

"Stay sharp, kid. Leia needs us. And we are being tractor beamed in as we speak."

That seemed to wake Luke up. "NOW?"

Quiller called from the cockpit.

"Alright, being docked!"

He was already in his stormtrooper armour, along with Grave. Brightwater was in his scout suit, and LaRone and Marcross got into their armor and helmets.

Han let Brightwater fasten the binders to his wrist, and looked at Luke, who was having the same thing done by LaRone.

"You game, kid?"

Luke nodded, and Han replied, "Good."

Brightwater grabbed Han by the shoulder, Grave grabbed Chewbacca, and LaRone had Luke. Marcross and Quiller led the way aboard the massive star destroyer, and Brightwater sucked in a breath.

"Of all the Kriffing ideas. We just _HAD_ to board a Sith Lord's Solling personal star destroyer..."

Marcross walked onto the _Executor's_ hangar, and presented the 'Prisoners'.

"Lord Vader," Marcross said, bowing. "I bring you these Rebels, from the planet Felucia. They are-"

Vader was ruthless as always, and suddenly bellowed, "Unit number?"

_Stars, this is it,_ Marcross thought.

LaRone was in the back, pleading Marcross to remember the false ID number. To his relief, he did.

"WI-7390, My Lord."

"Very well. Take them to detention level three. Put them on the same level as Organa," Vader said, and with a swoosh of black cape, stormed off.

"Level three?" Brightwater half asked, half said. "How will we make an escape from _there?"_

Han laughed.

"With Solo luck, pal. Solo luck."


	10. Chapter 10

As the seven men and a Wookie made their way to the third floor, it was an icy silence. Quiller and Marcross had the front, while LaRone held Luke, Grave had Chewie, and Brightwater had Han. Chewie was sick of being bound by wrist binders, but Han warded him off.

"Hush, fuzzball."

Chewie _HHHRRRNNNN_-ed, and Han looked at him.

"I don't give a womp rat if you want to or not! Now, shut the Kriff up, before you get this whole solling ship turned on us!"

Chewie persisted more, and Han looked at him. The Wookie wouldn't give up, and Brightwater looked at Han.

"Can we let him loose?"

"Not on your life!" Han bellowed.

"He's gonna cost us our lives, of he doesn't shut his yapping up."

Chewie then took his bound paws, and attempted to hit Brightwater, but Luke stopped him the Force. When the huge Wookie figured out he couldn't move, he started struggling and growling. Brightwater tightened his grip on Han, and LaRone held Luke. Grave had been holding Chewbacca's shoulder, but now he was ducking for cover.

After Luke let him go, LaRone looked at him.

"Skywalker, we are in a lift with a Wookie that weighs more than all of us combined, so you try and _stop_ him with some magical Force?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

LaRone shook his head, and Grave took his position at Chewie's massive side again. The Lift's door opened and stormtroopers met them.

"Number," the officer said, and it was an order, not a question.

Marcross looked up, flashing a disgusted look underneath the helmet.

"WI-7390."

"Pass," the Officer opened the gates up, and the group moved past.

"She's in cell..." Luke used the Force, and then scanned the cells. "That one. Five."

Quiller raised an eyebrow under his helmet.

"Ya sure?"

"Positive."

Grave's turn.

"One-hundred percent?"

Luke raised his chin in defiance.

"One-thousand percent."

Brightwater had gone into the process if hacking into the cell unit's door, and when the door came up with a _hiss_, Leia was laying in her 'bunk'.

She had been asleep, just as Luke had found her on the Death Star.

"Luke? Han? What in HOTH are _you_ doing here?" her voice was stern and diplomatic, but relieved.

"Saving you, Your Worship, what else?" Han sneered.

Leia caught sight of the Hand of Judgment, and looked alarmed.

"Uhm... Han?"

Han laughed.

"They are renegades, no worries. Now let's save you, and go home. Deal?" he said, reaching out his hand.

Leia grabbed it and allowed Han to pull her up. Once on her feet, she hugged Luke, and then Han. Looking the men in their eyes, she nodded.

"Deal."

* * *

**It's short, I know. But the shorter, the easier and faster I can update. It's easier for me to write two short chapters in an hour than one long one. Hope y'all enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

As Han and pulled out his blaster, he snuck through the detention level.

"Around the turn, and past the control center..."

He went around the turn, and there it was. Past the control center of the tractor beam, was the alarm. The had told him to sound it, and then they would run through the ship and get out. He also was supposed to turn the tractor beam off.

As he turned the levers down, he decided to play it safe, he pulled a huge spare screw from his utility belt. Looking at screw, he tossed it at the _ALARM_ button, and made a run for it. The rest of the men and Leia were waiting for the alarm, and they heard it, and ran to the _Falcon_.

He charged down the hall, and people started flooding in.

"Kriff, Kriff, KRIFF!"

An officer looked at Han.

"That's a rebel!"

"Stars, I'm gettin' too old for this..." Han mumbled, kicking his speed up a notch.

"Don't worry," An Officer called, "Let them try and leave. They're in the tractor." He smirked, and ordered the troops to stand down.'

"Sir!" they called.

Han darted through the corridor, his legs a flying fury.

"_Falcon, Falcon,_" he whispered, then screamed,"GOTTA GET TO THE _MILLINEIUM FALCON!"_

He looked over his shoulder, and knew something was up.

_What in the seven hells of Corellia is going on?_

He saw his ship, and his heart lept. Signaling his comm., he saw Luke and Leia with the Hand of Judgment through a window. And who couldn't miss Chewie? Or threepio, waving at him...

"Yes! Now let's head home!"

He jumped into his ship, that, thankfully, Quiller had warmed up.

He smirked at Han.

"I made sure you could pilot 'er."

Han laughed, and looked at Leia.

"Too easy, Your Worship?"

Leia laughed, and did the most curious thing...

She kissed Han...

Han stood shell-shocked, and Luke swore.

"My sister kissed a pirate?" he laughed. "unbelievable!"

Leia laughed again, and hugged her brother.

"Princess Leia!" Threepio exclaimed. "Am I glad to see you!"

Artoo beeped and whirred, treading in circles.

LaRone and Grave were standing at the door, grim looks on their now un-helmeted faces.

"Solo, we need to go. Like _NOW_," LaRone said.

"Here comes the Lord in Black..." Brightwater commented.

Marcross looked at Grave who grunted, and Marcross tsked. Quiller was in the copilot's seat, while Chewie basically shoved him from it.

Han looked at the huge Wookie.

"Manners, Fuzz-ball!"

"Hrrrrrrnnnnnn!"

"I don't-"

"Solo," Grave snapped. "Let's _GO!"_

"Sheesh, don't get too excited I saved you..."

Leia looked at Han.

"Han, let's go," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Alright Your Highness. Your wish is my command."

And with that, Han swung the old freighter around, and Chewie toned their hyper-drive. In seconds, the _Falcon_ bussed into hyper-space, on it's way back with the galaxy's most wanted crew on board...


	12. Chapter 12

Han piloted the _Falcon_ on the way back to Hoth, and it was a rough ride.

"Can...You throw... us around... Any more?" Quiller grunted.

"Sorry, pal. Asteroid field."

"HHHHRRRRRNNNN!" Chewie put in. {Think you could do any better?}

"Thanks, Chewie, but let's try not to make 'em too mad. We gotta get to Hoth in one peice, alright?"

Chewie nooded, and slowly increased power. Han swung them through the field with a bumpy, un-smooth ease.

"Push thrusters to full!" he bellowed.

Chewbacca obeyed, sliding the handles up smoothly.

LaRone and Luke had been standing behind Quiller, gribbing the chair he was fastened to.

Luke looked at Han, who had now kicked up his feet.

"Simple as pie," The ex-smuggler boasted.

Luke rolled his eyes, and suddenly, Leia stormed in.

"HAN!" she yelled. "Could you have torn up this ship any worse?!"

"Sweetheart, don't-" he couldn't finish.

"Don't _SWEETHEART_ me!"

"Leia..." Luke trailed off.

LaRone was laughing behind Quiller's chair, and Quiller was ducking to hide his snickers. Marcross had turned white, and Grave looked around as if he thought this was a waste of time. Brightwater was doubled over laughing.

After laughing, LaRone stepped in.

"Princess Leia, Solo was navigating through an asteroid field. He couldn't help his uhhh..."

Leia nodded, and stopped yelling.

"Thanks you, LaRone. I appreciate you EXPLAINING this matter."

With that, the white-robed princess stormed off.

"Sheesh, can you make a woman that mad because of natural space disaters?" Han said to no one in particular.

"Solo," Brightwater asked. "How far from Hoth?"

"About, hmmm, I'd say, twenty minutes."

Brightwater nodded and sat down. LaRone noticed his face was a little twisted, and asked him about it.

"You okay, Brightwater?"

The scout looked up. "Yeah. Just, nevermind."

LaRone gave a single nod, and they rode in silence until they rached Hoth's atmosphere. Han cruised the "Fastest-Hunk-Of-Junk" in the Galaxy through the hail storm, and motioned to Luke.

"Tell 'em to open up them doors!" he barked.

"Reiken, Reiken do you copy? Open up landing doors! Immediatly open lading doors!"

"Got it, Skywalker. You're clear," came the General's voice.

"We're clear, Han!" he called.

Han didn't answer. Instead, he landed them into Echo Base.

"We made it, boys. And Your Worship."

After evryone got off the _Falcon_, Leia was greeted with hugs, welcomes, and much more. The Hand, along with Han and Luke, were given three cheers, and then lots of celebrating went on.

After things had calmed down a bit, Reiken pulled the men to the side.

"Leia's safe. You did it, men. You outsmarted the cruelest Sith Lord in all the Galaxy. Congrats."

He clapped each man on the back, and then everyone settled down to rest...


End file.
